No, Kitty, This is MY Pinkie Pie!
by poptartsrfrosted
Summary: AU, (I think…) Anyways, Butters is a brony. He convinces Cartman to come over and watch MLP:FIM with him. Cartman enjoys the show, but is reluctant to admit it in fear of being mocked. One shot, T for language, slight Butteric if you're looking for it.


Butters walked towards the lunchroom, eyes pointed downwards, a goofy grin on his childlike face. He was known to be easily excited, but on this particular day, had he stayed one more minute in class, it would have been too much for him to handle. His mind raced as he thought about his plan for the afternoon.

He nervously ran his hand through his short blonde hair as he walked up to Eric Cartman. "Hi, Eric!" he shouted.

Cartman flinched and swiveled around. "Butters, what the hell? Don't scare me like that!"

"Oh, s-sorry. I was, uh, wondering…would you like to come over to my house after school?"

"Fine. I have nothing better to do, anyway."

"Yay!"

Butters dashed off excitedly.

—-

As soon as the school bell rang, Butters jumped out of his seat, raced to the door, and ran off to find Cartman. He was out of breath and red-faced when he finally reached the classroom. He excitedly ran up to his friend, grabbed his hand, and shouted, "Let's go already!"

"Huh?" Cartman looked up from his desk, where he had been napping.

"Remember? This afternoon! We're gonna go to my house!" Butters reminded him.

"Oh, right. Right."

"Well, come on!"

—-

The duo walked into Butters' house right as his parents were leaving. Butters' father shot an angry glare at Cartman, who just shrugged and flipped him off. Butters' parents reminded him not to do anything or else he'd be grounded, and with that they left.

"I can finally show you!" Butters exclaimed as he switched on the TV.

"Show me what?" Cartman inquired.

"The best show in the world!"

"Butters, please. I watch Terrence and Philip all the time."

"It's even better than that!"

"Nothing's better than Terrance and Philip."

"Aw, c'mon. Just try it. It's hilarious!"

"Fine." Eric sighed as he flopped down on Butters' couch.

Butters flipped to his DVR, and selected an episode of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

"What the hell, Butters? Seriously, this show is for five-year old girls!"

"Come on, Eric. Just try…please?" Butters argued as he made the cutest face imaginable.

Cartman rolled his eyes sourly. "Fine. But if it sucks, you owe me one."

"G-got it, Eric."

—-

Not ten minutes into the episode, Cartman was on the floor laughing. "Butters, this is the weirdest thing ever."

"Oh, y-you don't like the show?" Butters replied nervously.

"No, it's weird that you were actually right, for once. This show is fucking sweet!" Cartman exclaimed in-between bouts of laughter.

"Th-thanks, Eric," Butters said.

"Just, this Rainbow Dash chick? Awesome! Her pranks are priceless. I've gotta try this stuff."

Butters blushed, his lips curling into a smile.

—-

The next day at school, Butters ran up to Cartman before class. "Hey, you wanna come over today and watch Po—"

Cartman covered up the blonde's mouth. "BUTTERS! You can't talk about my love of Ponies at school!"

"Ponies? As in, _My Little Pony?_" a voice inquired from behind the two.

Cartman turned around, blushing a little. "Why do you care, you hippie?"

"Because that's the dorkiest thing I've ever heard." Stan remarked.

"What's the dorkiest thing you've ever heard, Stan?" Kyle asked his best friend.

"Oh, nothing. Just that Cartman likes My Little Pony."

"WHAT? Are you kidding me? I didn't know you were a BRONY, Cartman!"

"God DAMN IT! I AM NOT A FUCKING BRONY! SHUT YOUR GODDAMN JEW MOUTH, KAHL!"

"Whoa, back off. I was just wondering. I've got nothing against bronies."

"You..don't?"

"Why would I hate on my own kind?"

Stan looked at Kyle. "You're a brony, too?"

"Who here ISN'T a brony, then?" Kenny asked, approaching from behind, parka muffling his speech.

"You too, Kinneh?" Cartman asked.

"How could you NOT love Rarity?" Kenny repiled.

"C'mere, you."

"I have an idea! How about you all come over to my house and watch My Little Pony with me?" Butters insisted.

It was unanimous.


End file.
